1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical clamps and, more particularly, to a wedge connector assembly.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,942 discloses an electric tap connector with a wedge that is moved into the shell by a bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,251 discloses a tool for grasping an electrical power conductor. The tool has a plurality of pointed pins mounted on a movable platform to pierce cable sheathing and insulation and contact a conductor of a cable held in place by the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,001 discloses a wedge connector with a shell and a wedge. The shell has insulation piercing sections to pierce through insulation of electrical conductor cables.
Despite the above advances, there is a desire for an improved wedge hot line clamp or wedge connector assembly suitable for connecting an overhead distribution current carrying conductor to another. The present invention addresses this need and others.